Percaya atau tidak?
by gekrein
Summary: Midorima Shintarou tidak percaya takhayul...


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : K+

Warning : Typo, OOC parah, dan saya ga ada niat bashing chara. Cuman mau nistain aja =)))

saya sih merasa humor (gagal)

* * *

Midorima Shintarou tidak percaya adanya takhayul. Ataupun kutukan. Meskipun dia seorang maniak ramalan Oha-Asa, tapi dia tidak percaya adanya hal-hal yang tidak logis dan tidak masuk di akal.

Meskipun ramalan juga sama tidak logisnya dengan takhayul atau kutukan.

Di pagi yang cerah itu pun, Midorima setia nangkring di depan layar televisinya. Untuk memastikan apakah _Lucky Item_ yang harus dibawanya hari ini.

Sang presenter berkata dengan ceria. Namun saat mulai membacakan nasib para zodiac Cancer, raut mukanya berubah. "Hari ini adalah hari paling sial untuk kalian. Tenang saja, ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali dan hanya pada tahun ini. Namun kali ini, kalian semua tak perlu membawa _Lucky Item!_ "

Penjelasan sang presenter sangat aneh. Ingin sekali Midorima melempar kacamatanya ke layar televisi. Sebelum dia sempat melakukan itu, tiba-tiba kesadarannya menghilang. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya sudah kembali.

* * *

Midorima merasa aneh. Dia tidak pusing, hanya saja dia merasa seperti menggantung. Sekitarnya juga terlihat begitu gelap dan semakin menambah keanehan. Rambutnya serasa ditarik keatas kemudian digantung. Namun anehnya, badannya tidak begitu berat. Sehingga rasanya tidak terlalu menahan berat badannya. Dan sepertinya dia sedang terkurung di suatu tempat.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara air yang jatuh secara bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya di dekat tempat Midorima berada, ada kamar mandi. Dan ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas disana.

Midorima berusaha menggerakan badannya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya! Ini bukan semacam diikat atau apa, tapi seperti Midorima memang tidak dilahirkan untuk mempunyai anggota tubuh!

Midorima panik. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tenggeran kacamata yang dipakainya untuk menonton televisi tadi. Rasanya wajahnya datar tanpa gelombang atau permukaan bagian wajah yang lain. Benar-benar aneh!

Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memandang dan bernafas dengan normal.

Masih diliputi kebingungan, lagi-lagi Midorima mendengar suara dari luar ruangan yang dia tempati saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan menyeruak berebutan masuk ke indra penglihatan Midorima.

Dan setelah cahaya silau tadi mereda, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah; bagian depan badan cowok. Kulit kecoklatan. Tanpa kain penutup. Juga basah di beberapa bagian. Dan handuk kecil yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

Dengan otak encernya, Midorima menyimpulkan kalau yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang beraktivitas di kamar mandi tadi. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan—Midorima tidak tahu kenapa—ia menuju ke arah Midorima.

Hal yang paling aneh dari semua ini ialah; orang itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Midorima. Bahkan mungkin menganggap kalau Midorima memang pantas berada di situ(?).

Sudah agak lama cowok itu setia berada di hadapan Midorima tanpa melakukan apapun. Ingin sekali Midorima mendorong kemudian menginjak-injaknya, namun apa daya, dia bahkan tak punya satu jari pun.

Karena Midorima terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal kejam apakah yang harus dia lakukan padanya, hampir saja fokusnya terpecah. Namun dia tidak melewatkan saat dimana si cowok misterius di depannya mulai berbicara.

"Haahh... Ibu taruh mana sih seragamnya?"

Suara remaja cowok. Berat. Malas-malasan. Segan untuk hidup. Mati tak mau.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Suara ini sangat familiar untuk Midorima. Bahkan dia sangat kenal dengan suara ini. Rasanya setiap hari dia pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi... siapa?

Midorima merutuki memori otaknya saat itu juga. Kenapa malah tidak bekerja disaat sepenting ini?

Dilanda galau berat, Midorima depresi. Ingin sekali dia hancurkan TV, kemudian membakar rumahnya. Terkadang keinginannya saat depresi benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan masalahnya.

"Buuuu, kemana ibu taruh seragamku?" si cowok kembali bersuara. Kali ini lebih semangat dan lantang. Sayup-sayup terdengar jawaban yang agak menggumam dari jauh. "Kau... sana Daiki!...bisa...malas saja... hah!". Dan Midorima pun mendapat clue.

Daiki? Daiki... Daiki?

...

Daiki. Pemalas. Suara berat. Kulit coklat. Segan hidup...

A-O-MI-NE!?

WAT? HUWAY?

KENAPA YANG ADA DI DEPANNYA INI MALAH AOMINE?!

PANTES MIDORIMA KENAL SUARANYA, DIA 'KAN SETIM DENGAN SI GOSONG YANG PALING DIBENCINYA INI!

Midorima gak nyante dan mulai rasis. Midorima ingin menangis di ketek ibunya. Midorima ingin bunuh keong-keong peliharaan kapten tim basketnya.

Setelah itu Aomine mengambil dirinya. Benar-benar mengambil dirinya. Melepaskan sesuatu yang menyangkut di kepalanya. Dan mengenakan Midorima di badannya.

Sejak kapan badan Midorima se-elastis itu? Sampai Aomine bisa memakai dirinya di badannya?

Midorima berusaha santai. Oke, mari kita putar otak sebentar...

—" _Hari ini adalah hari paling sial untuk kalian..."_

— _..tiba-tiba kesadarannya menghilang..._

— _...dia merasa seperti menggantung._

— _Sekitarnya juga terlihat begitu gelap..._

— _bahkan tidak bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya!_

 _Setelah mandi, Aomine menuju arahnya.._

 _Ia mencari seragamnya.._

 _Ia tidak terganggu dengan keberadaannya.._

 _Ia mengambil diriya.._

 _Mengenakan dirinya di badannya.._

...

Jangan-jangan... dia dikutuk jadi sebuah... baju?

Dan tempat yang daritadi di tempatinya tadi adalah... lemari?

Dan dia dikutuk menjadi baju seorang Aomine Daiki?

.

.

.

.

.

DEMI SEMPAK ZEUS!

Oh, maaf...

AMPUNI DOSA HAMBAMU INI YA-ZEUS! SAYA PERCAYA KALAU ZEUS-SAMA PASTI PUNYA SEMPAK YANG ELEGAN!

Itu tadi teriakan hati Midorima Shintarou. Saking paniknya, doa minta ampunan jadi melenceng menjadi pujian yang maksa. Disamber petir, tau rasa kamu mz.

Sumpah! Masa cuman gara-gara ramalan abal-abal yang bilang nasibnya jelek, Midorima langsung kena kutukan? Hal yang paling tidak dia percayai itu!? Mana kutukannya konyol lagi!

Padahal Midorima-nya sendiri percaya 150% pada ramalan Oha-Asa. Tapi kalau kena jelek beginian, langsung nyalah-nyalahin.

Pelis! Kalo mau dikutuk jadi ginian, seenggaknya jadi bajunya Kuroko Tetsuya kek! Atau nggak bajunya Akashi Seijuuro kek! Kenapa malah jadi bajunya di daki gosong ini sih!?

Midorima Shintarou benar-benar menangis. Air mata buaya sebenarnya. Hanya untuk pengungkapan, bukan untuk rasa yang dialaminya.

* * *

Aomine merasa aneh dengan bajunya yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba saja di bagian dada seperti ada basah-basah yang hangat. Dan sesekali ia mendengar suara "sruup" panjang. Juga hembusan angin yang entah kenapa terasa beraturan dengan nafas yang dihembuskannya.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit ngeri, Aomine segera melepas bajunya saat itu juga. Melemparnya ke atas kasurnya, kemudian buru-buru mencari seragam sekolah dalam lemarinya.

Setelah ketemu, ia pun langsung berlari ke lantai bawah tanpa peduli apa yang sedang terjadi di kamarnya. Sementara itu, Midorima masih nangis bombay.

BANG POSEIDON! ADEK ABANG NAKAL SAMA SAYA BANG! PUKUL PAKE TRISULA AJA BANG! TOLONG BEBASIN SAYA PELIS!

—dan doa mohon ampunannya makin menjadi-jadi..

FIN

* * *

A/N :

MAAFKAN SAYA DEWA-SAN TACHI OTL

Seperti yang saya bilang, ini bukan basing chara www

Bingung banget pas buat ini. Orang mandi apa tuh namanya? Air yang jatuh secara bertubi-tubi? Gebyuran air? Bingung nyari kalimat satu ini..

dan ini ngambil setting-nya SMA Teiko lol jadi masih setim wwww


End file.
